Fairy Tail Second Gen
by JellalFernandes13
Summary: This fanfic follows the lives of Fairy Tail's children through their very scandalous high school years. Contains Lexi X Rin, Nashi X Storm, Rei X Nova, Rose X Gale, Gnash X Mei, and Sylvia X Lucas. Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and give full credit to Hiro Mashima for the creation of fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

"STOORMMM" Nashi yelled causing Storm to jump up pushing them both out of his bed, accidentally pinning her to the floor in the process. Nashi looked up at confused as to why he did that, "WHAT THE HECK YOU JERK" , Storm quickly sat up and stared down at his hands, "W-what are y-you doing h-here N-n-n-nashi?" he stuttered. "It's the first day of school you baka" Nashi began, "It starts in five minutes and im risking being late to come and get you, now hurry or i'll leave you".

Once the pair got to school they were greeted Rei while Rose, Sylvia, and Nova got out of his car. Sylvia soon thereafter walked off with Nashi and Rose caught Nova glancing over at Gale, who was sitting in his car talking to Rin, Rose stared at Nova shortly before running over to Rin, forcing Nova to walk over with her.

Nova looked at Gale as she walked over and gave a slight wave. "Hey Gale" Nova stated confidently, "Nova Hey" he began as he got out of his car, "Rin and I were just headed to the cafeteria, see ya at lunch" He said waiting for a response. "Sure, I guess" she blurted out as she watched him walk away with Rin.

Rose walked over to Nova and began, "Soooo, how is he, wink wink", Nova rolled her eyes and dragged Rose over to the park to sit down. "What" Rose growled, "i need a best friend real quick, can you manage that" Nova stated sarcastically "of course" Rose started, "what is it?". Nova began "You know how me and gale have been umm "doing it" for a while right?", Rose giggled and nodded "yeah", "well do, you know, think," nova began before she was cut off by Rose yelling "Get on with it we do have forever ya know". Nova growled at Rose before continuing "do you think, you know, there could be more between me and gale", she looked up at Rose and saw her rolling her eyes, "of course, you two obviously love each other, plus friends with benefits never work out", Nova chuckled at Rose's remark before standing up, "im gonna skip first class and get ice cream, wanna come with me?", "duh, ice cream is bomb" Rose said as she started dancing in her seat. Nova grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her away.

-TIMESKIP/LUNCH-

"Nova" Gale squeaked quietly, "can we talk". Nova looked across the table at Rose and Rose nodded okay. Nova stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with Gale.

"Why are we in a janitor's closet" Nova asked curiously, "i dont know, i wanted to talk in a secluded area" Gale laughed nervously as he scratched the back off his head. Nova thought for a second before stating the obvious, "sooooo ummm what is it". Gale "well umm i wanna ask you something first", "Well go ahead" she responded. Gale looked down at his thumbs before asking "What are we?", Nova's eyes widened, "what do you want us to be?". Gale thought for a second before leaning down and putting his forehead on hers, "I want us to be us", she kissed him before responding "I'd like that"

Nova and Gale walked back to the cafeteria and sat down across from Rose, noticing their overly happy smiles she spoke "What are you so happy about?", "Dont be so snarky all the time" Nova giggled. Rin then came over and sat down next to Rose, "What's going on over her?" he asked seeing the nervous smiles on their faces. Gale started, "should we tell them", "of course they're our best friends" Nova responded cheerfullly while grabbing his upper arm. "okay then, well ummm, we are kinda-" Gale was soon cut off by Nova, "We're dating now" she shouted while resting her head on his shoulder. Rose got jealous at Nova's relationship and grabbed Rin's face and turned towards him pressing her lips against his, his eyes widened at first but gave in quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, once they remembered that other people were there they quickly released from their tight embrace, "oh your together too?" Nova asked pryingly, they looked at each other "Yes" they said in unison wanting to impress their friends and started laughing as Rin scooted closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WAKE UPPPPPP!" Rose screamed causing Nova to jump up and hit Rose's nose at full force, "Oh my god, sorry", "what's going on" Gale said as he sat up in the bed and wrapped his arms around Nova's waist. "it's time to go" Rose began in an annoyed tone gesturing to the clock by the bed, "what did you guys stay up late or something" Rose finished pryingly with a wink. By the time they got to school they were all three minutes late, "better than five i guess" Nova sighed, Rose responded "We skipped yesterday we gotta go to class even if we're late". Nova sighed and started walking by Rose's side to their classroom, "SEE YA AT LUNCH" Rose shouted at Rin and Gale as she started to run.

-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-

"You are such an idiot" Nashi grumbled looking over at Storm's confused face, "what", Sylvia let out a chuckle before comforting her big brother, "nothing" she started leaning in to whisper, "you should grow up and ask her out already", "who" Nashi intruded, "c'mon im your friend aren't I". Storm's face went red at the thought of admitting his crush to Nashi. "hey guys" storm heard out his ear, "thank god, rei your my savior" Storm thought as he watched the red head sit down next to Nashi, "do you like who Storm likes Rei?" Nashi asked intrudingly. Rei looked at Storm and then back at Nashi, "no, why", Nashi sighed before sipping away at her drink. "it doesnt matter, ill find out eventually"

Rin looked down at his phone to see a text from Sylvia, {if nashi asks about storms crush tell her u dont know anything okay}, {got it, ill tell evry1 who knows about it} Rin looked up at Sylvia and saw her look down at her phone and then turn around and mouth the words "thank you", Rin responded with a wink and turned to his friends and started "if Nashi asks about Storm's crush dont say anything", "you think we'd say anything Rin" Gale stated sarcasticly.

-TIME SKIP/CLASS 7 -

Rei lied down on the floor next to Sylvia. He could hear her heavy breathing in his ear, "wanna skip next class", she got up and started to put her clothes on, "That sounds good", she responded thrwing his pants at him, "let's go". He got dressed and took her down the street to the ice cream place that Rose goes to with Nova.

"Can you get me something i have to text Storm" Sylvia asked as she sat at a table, "sure, tell him i said hey", "will do" she stated as she pulled out her phone and typed, {hey got sick so Rei took me 2 get ice cream, he said hey}, she waited for a response as Rei ordered their ice cream , {okay, come back when ur done ok}, Sylvia looked down and read her brother's response and then looked up and Rei handing her a bowl, "I just got you plain vanilla if that's okay", he set it on the table in front of her, "that's fine thanks". After they ate their ice cream he walked her to her class and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking off to his classroom. Sylvia watched him walk away and thought about why they couldnt be open about their relationship.

-TIME SKIP/AFTERSCHOOL-

"Can we go get some burgers", Nashi asked even though Storm knew she wasnt really asking, "fine" he sighed as he put his phone in his pocket and started to walk towards Nashi's car. "We can eat at that park across the street" Nashi exclaimed as she parked her car, "i can order, i know what you like, so just go sit down okay" Nashi stated gesturing to the park. Storm walked over and waited for Nashi to come with the food. Once she ordered she pranced across the street and sat down next to Storm, which surprised him, she always sat across from him, even when they were alone, but he wasnt going to question it.  
"Thanks" Storm uttered, "for buying food i mean", "no problem, hey when we're done wanna walk over by that lake" she asked cheerfuly. Once again Storm was surprised by Nashi's actions, Nashi would never wanna walk by a lake, he thought to himself, "normally she'd wanna go mess with Sylvia but now she wants to walk by a lake", he was gonna say something but instead he just sighed,"okay that sound fun"

Nashi started running to the side of the lake Storm walking behind her. Storm saw her look arond and then run behind some trees so he ran to catch up with her and much to his dismay , there she was, waiting for him, sitting on the ground. Storm walked over and sat down beside her, "Its so pretty isnt it", Nashi smiled as she looked at Storm. "Yeah i guess it is", Storm said as he turned to face her, once again in shock by her beautiful smile, he had never seen it before, Nashi was always angry so he was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. "Hey, you know you can tell me who you like right" Nashi said nervously, "oh thats why shes being so nice to me" he thought as he looked back at the glistening water, "Yeah but why would I when i dont even know who you like, no one does" he growled softly. Nashi blushed as she looked away, "Yeah well, thats cause i dont want anyone to know", she looked back him and started, "I know", he looked at her as she spoke, "why dont we both say who we like at the same time on the count of three", "okay i guess" Storm replied knowing that Nashi wouldnt take no for an answer. "ok 1...2...3" and as she said three Nashi pinned him down, "woah Nashi, what the hell" Storm scoffed, "be quiet" nashi began, "your suposed to tell me who you like arent you", and with that she removed all space from between the pair, pressing her body against his, her face inches away from his. "Well, who is it" she pryed, leaving Storm speechless and confused, he was definitley enjoying this but he couldnt understand why she would do anything like this, however he knew she would never let him go if he didnt answer, "i guess i l-l-like y-y-y-" and before he knew it Nashi had planted her lips on his, marking him as hers and hers only. Finally Nashi pulled away for air, still inches away from his face, "so who was it again" she teased, Storm had gained some confidence from that kiss and was finally able to admit it out loud to her, "I like you Nashi" he stated boldly as she kissed him once more, this time it was a bit rougher and he could tell she wanted more than just a kiss this time, she tried to unbutton her shirt and was stopped by Storm grabbing her hands, "do you wanna go somewhere more private" he asked as if to say, "not right here", with those words she stood up pulling him up with her and ran to her car across the street he followed easily. She got in the back seat of her car and gestured for him to get in too, "Is this private enough" she asked, "sure" he said while she pushed him down.

SORRY THATS ALL I CANT TURN THIS INTO A LEMON


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't know why couldn't stay with him" Nashi cried to Sylvia, "I mean it's not like it was bad or anything but", "You got nervous, and panicked" Sylvia said comforting Nashi. "No i didn't" Nashi fought, "Don't worry Nashi, it was just once, you don't have to do it again and no one said you had to start going out with him" , "yeah i guess" Nashi sighed in response Storm woke up and turned over and saw that Nashi was no longer in his bed. After the car they went to his house for another round and then passed out, he knew she was stubborn and hated facing the truth but he wasn't expecting her to leave. Storm sighed and got ready for Nashi to come pick him up when he heard a knock on his door, "thank god, Nashi, i can ask her what happened" Storm thought as he walked to open his door only to see Rei, "Oh, hey" Storm said slightly put off by Rei being here instead of Nashi, "Your ready c'mon lets go"

"Hey, uh, sorry if this seems rude but uh why are you picking me up" Storm asked still confused, "Nashi texted, said she was picking up Sylvia and Rin and that she needed me to pick you up, i don't know why" Rei responded easily. Storm just sighed and waited for them to get to the school. Once they did Sylvia walked over to Rei, "Hey what happened", Rei asked jokingly, "Nashi and Storm kinda, ya know" Sylvia answered as they started walking together, "but you cant tell anyone, it was just a one time thing", "don't worry Nashi and Storm are my best friends i wont tell anyone"

As Rei and Sylvia walked off Nashi finished talking to Rose and Rin and looked over at Storm before turning around and walking to the bleachers, Storm following her. Nashi went under the bleachers and sat down, standing to the sound of Storm's voice, "Hey we need to talk" he growled grabbing her wrists and initiating a kiss between the pair, "I thought i was gonna have to do that" Nashi chuckled as Storm pushed her against a wall.

"Storm brought some random girl home last night, they were practically at it before they even got off of the car", Rin complained, Rose almost choked on her breakfast at his remark about his older brother. Rose often wondered if she would ever go there with him, "i'm sure you two know all about that" she teased at Gale and Nova. "I wish i knew who it was then it would be at least worth being woken up in the middle of the night" Rin said sarcastically "We cant do that again, like ever" Nashi exclaimed, buttoning her shirt as Storm complained, "does it matter if nobody knows", he put his hand on her thigh just for Nashi to smack it away. "Fine" Storm growled as he turned around and picked up his shirt from the ground, "See ya at lunch right?" Nashi says, hope in her voice, "Yep" Storm responds without hesitation as she sneaks a kiss and runs to the bathroom. As he puts his shirt on he watches her walk away, seeming to look better than ever, her pink hair popped in the light and her eyes sparkled more than ever when she looked at him, Storm had no idea why she looked so much better in that moment.

-TIME SKIP/AFTER SCHOOL-

Rose picked up the tiny bot and questioned her big brother, "What's this thing", "I don't know Rose, Rin is the expert not me", Rose rolled her eyes and set her elbows down on the table, "Then why are you here" she scoffed, "I'm here to make sure that he shows up and that he wont try to do anything", Rei explained to Rose in a parental tone. Rose felt a hand on her waist and looked up to see Rin standing there staring Rei down from across the small room, Rin bent over and kissed her making Rei angry, "Nothing more than a kiss got it" he shouted at Rin as he started towards Rose. "Don't do anything with him you might regret", Rei warned, Rose just scoffed, "I wont". In that moment Rei left as fast as he could, trusting in Rose to make the right decision.

"I didn't know you were coming" Rin began, "Well Rei says i should hang out with people instead of just texting Nova all the time" Rose stated obviously annoyed, "anyway, what do you normally do in here" she asked as he walked closer,"Well since this isn't a club i'm normally alone", he leaned in to kiss her and it was different then their other kisses, this was passionate yet rough, he sat her down on the table and she had her hands around his neck. Rin started to unbutton her shirt and as she went to push him away, Rei walked in looking for his phone.  
"What were you thinking" Rei screamed as he pulled the bluenette of of his younger sister, "It was nothing Rei, I was about to push him away", Rose pleaded watching Rei pin Rin to the wall. Of course Re had felt like he had no right to judge, he was sleeping with Rin's twin sister, feeling guilty he dropped Rin and grabbed Rose's wrist, "You're lucky i have somewhere to be", he quickly dragged her out of the building and threw her in the front of his car". Rose expecting a lecture or for hr brother to yell at her but instead they spent their entire car ride in silence, "Why are we here" Rose sang softly seeing that Rei had parked in front of Nova's house, "Get out" Rei began, "I actually do have somewhere to be and I'm not leaving you alone", Rose rolled her eyes and slammed the door as she got out of her car then she ran up to Nova's door.

"What's that" Nova questioned as she peeked her head out from under the covers, 'BANG BANG BANG' she heard again, "Nova open up" Rose shouted obviously in distress. Nova grunted and got off her bed revealing a half naked Gale, "Gotta talk to her, she's upset". Nova put her hair up and walked over to the door where her mom was standing, "hey Nova, sweetie, your friend is here", Nova gestured for Rose to come in her room, Rose sat down on the bed while Gale put on his shirt, "Wanna water?" he asked, "sure" Rose responded hesitantly, "me too" Nova exclaimed raising her hand, Gale walked out of the room to grab the bottles from the fridge and that's when Nova turned to Rose, "spill, your obviously upset what is it", "well, you know how i was supposed to stay after school with Rin today", Rose began and Nova nodded, "Rin kinda, well m-", she was cut off by Nova, "Dont worry you dont have to say it", "okay", Rose continued, "well when i went to push him away and i was gonna tell him i wasnt ready, Rei walked in and got really mad and dragged me out, and just kicked me out of his car on your doorstep", Nova started to console Rose, "It's okay sweetie, your brother loves you, he'll come to his senses and you can explain yourself". Gale walked in then and handed Rose her water, she looked down and checked her phone, {Have gale drive u home 2night}, Rose was sadened by his text and turnd her phone off before asking Nova if she could stay which Nova happily complied to.

-TIME SKIP/MORNING-

Rose slipped on Nova's gray and black shirt hoping it would go with her black mini-skirt, Nova picked out her clothes saying she should get back and both of the guys. "Rei deserves it cause he left you here and Rin deserves it cause he started this", Nova explained, "and how is this punishment", Rose said awkwardly as she looked down at her low cut skirt and tiny skirt, "duh, Rei is already annoyed by you being to 'promiscuous' as he would say, and it punishes Rin by putting it all out there and not letting him have any", "um okay", Rose responded still slightly confused, "I'll tel,l you what works on the way to school, and you can borrow more of my clothes they look good on you", Nova exclaimed, "You look good Rose" Gale teased as he wrapped his arm around Nova, "O-M-G", Nova squealed, "I got a great idea, Gale, sweetie can Rose borrow you for the day", Gale obviously confused responded, "Sure if thats what you want me to do", "yay" Nova squeaked as she unwrapped Gale's arm from her and put it around Rose, "Pose" she said pulling out her phone. "What" Rose questioned, "hey its not like you and Rin were officially dating or anything, plus you need to punish him, make it look like your together", Nova spat out in an annoyed tone. Nova took a picture and posted it where she could make sure everyone saw it, "yay" she squealed again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Rose was at school she knew what to do based the instructions Nova gave her, or at least how to act around Rei, Rin, and Gale. They took Gale's car because Rei would definitely make Rose change once he saw her, and Rose knew that was the truth when she saw Rin across the parking lot staring at her as she stood up, pushing her red hair, that had been perfectly straightened by Nova, out of the way giving him a seductive smirk, biting her lip and grabbed Gale's arm walking to the cafeteria with Nova right behind them who was caught giving a wink to Rin. Rose's heart was racing as she thought about what Rin must've been thinking and she opened her mouth to speak, "How long do i do this for Nova", Nova rolled her eyes and gave an exhausted answer, "For as long as you want, you can stay at my place until your ready to go home if you want", Rose thought about the suggestion as she turned her head to see Rei giving an annoyed look at her outfit before walking over and blaming Rin for her odd choice of outfit that day, "I'd like that" Rose began as she stood up pulling Gale with her, "let's go say hello".

Rose walked over to the bickering pair, hand in hand with Gale, "Hi boys" Rose exclaimed resting her head on Gale's shoulder, "Whatcha' doing" she teased in a confused tone to make it seem as if she was clueless to the situation. Rei quickly grabbed Rose's wrist pulling her aside, "WHAT THE HELL ROSE" Rose was immediately shocked by Rei's anger, he had never once yelled at her, but she was supposed to be 'punishing' him so she looked over at Nova as if to ask what to do, Nova mouthed "yell back", Rose nodded and turned to Rei and started, "WHAT'S SO WRONG, I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE REI", Rei was angered by this so he started again, "I DOESN'T MATTER IF YOUR A CHILD OR NOT, YOU SHOULDN'T DRESS LIKE THAT", Rei stormed off to prevent him from saying something he would regret. Rose took a deep breath before turning back around to see everyone's shocked faces except for Nova who was giving her the two thumbs up, she sighed and walked off gesturing for Nova and Gale to follow, "Lunch okay?" Rose turned around to shout back at Rin with a lip bite and a wink followed by her grabbing Gale's arm and turning back around continuing her path to her first class.

-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-

"So it's okay to leave him alone" Gale questioned, "I'm so so sorry i forgot that you'd be affected by this to" Nova apologized, nuzzling his arm. "Hey I got that guy's number" Rose exclaimed sitting down and gesturing to the cashier, "ugh you could do so much better" Nova complained, "hey its a start" she joked. The group sat waiting for their food as they joked about their newly embraced Rose.

"She said she'd be here" Rin thought to himself while he sat alone at an empty lunch table, he decided after ten minutes to text her, {Hey where are you, did something happen}, he looked down at his phone at the three dots until he heard a ding, {sorry she isnt coming, rain check, -Nova XOXO}, Rin read the message on his phone texted again, {is she coming to next class?}, shortly after he heard another ding, {Nope sorry im taking her somewhere to buy her some new clothes ;)}, Rin sighed and walked over to Rei, "Hey your sister is skipping the rest of the day", "what" Rei responded, Rin continued, "Nova texted off of Rose's phone saying she was gonna take Rose to buy some new clothes", Rei immediately got up and stormed out of the cafeteria without another word. {WHERE THE HELL R U?} Rei texted and almost immediately got a response, {sorry we are gone and im turning off her phone}, it may have seemed like Rei was overreacting at the time but Rei knew what Nova meant by 'go to buy new clothes', he experienced it first hand when Nova had got Rei and Sylvia together in the first place, and Nova might've been the only one who knew about those two. Rei wasn't gonna let that happen to Rose, not to his younger sister, but Nova wasn't dumb enough to go to a store close by was she?

"How's this" Nova said pulling out a short white leather dress, "It would look good on you" Rose agreed, "Well glad ya like it cause there's one in black to" Nova squealed gesturing to the changing rooms, Rose sighed and grabbed the dress, "Gale will you tell us how they look" Nova pleaded, Gale just nodded and watched the girls walk into the changing room, shortly after they came out and Nova took a selfie, "So, how is it" Nova asked Gale happily, Gale looked at the dresses and noticed how the v neck line risked them exposing everything in the middle of the store and not to mention the dresses were short, very short, he didn't want Nova wearing that in front of anyone but him however he just complimented her, "It looks nice, you should get it, you too Rose", "oh okay, thanks i guess", Rose responded. Nova picked out some more outfits for Rose, most of them with low cut tops and short skirts or shorts, "we got enough" Rose sated sarcastically, "never" Nova joked as she paid for the clothes.

The trio left the store into the parking lot they saw Rei, closing his car door, obviously pissed, Gale grabbed Rose and pushed her behind him while Nova waved, "hey Rei, watcha' doin' here" Nova asked in a clueless tone, Rei looked at Rose and she seemed fine, not worried, her makeup was just as it was before and her hair was the same as well, "wait, you didn't think i'd do 'that' to her did you", Nova questioned slightly offended, Rei shut his mouth and tried to brush it off as a coincidence but Nova was already mad, "f-y-i you were not my best friend when i did that and i knew you loved her, she loves you too, however Rose has yet to get that twinkle in her eye, so for now, she's safe" Gale walked over and got in the car along with Rose while they waited for Nova to stop screaming at Rei. Once she did she quickly got in the car and they drove off leaving Rei confused and exhausted, as he got his car and drove home and heard a ding, he looked at his phone, {Hey, I'm staying at Nova's for a another night if that's ok}, "Rose", Rei sighed. *ding*, Rei looked down again, {NOVA HERE, rose said shes done messing with u, but if u wanna gang up on Rin, shes cool with that}, Rei just chuckled at Nova's text and turned back around, "We have the house to ourselves for a little bit", Sylvia yawned and stretched her arms revealing herself, "perfect" Sylvia teased as Rei lied down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week since the incident with Rin and Rose had since explained herself to Rei and scolded Rin, "ROOOOOSE", Nova screamed, the red head turned around and saw her best friend running towards her. Nova stopped to take a breath before speaking, "My parents are going away for their anniversary weekend and that means that I am throwing a party", "So im guessing you want me to come", Rose snarked, "Nova nodded excitedly as she texted her the time of the party. Rose agreed and Nova ran off to ask other people, "yay party" Rin exclaimed sarcastically and walked up to Rose, "Hey there" she laughed letting him steal a kiss from her and they walked to the cafeteria.

-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-

"Storm" Nashi gasped, Storm muffled her moans with his mouth before mouth from her lips to her neck, Nashi bit her lip to prevent her from moaning to loud, a few minutes later Storm put his hand over Nashi's mouth to prevent her scream and lied her down on the carpet before sitting next to her. "You gonna be okay to go back to class", Storm looked at her, "Yeah but do i have to", Storm reached over, picked up her shirt and handed it to her before responding, "Nope let's go to that burger place we like so much".

-TIME SKIP/AFTER SCHOOL-

"YAYYYY" Nova screamed at Rose's suggestion to go buy clothes for the party, "I am totally making you the cutest, excuse me hottest, girl in there", "What about you" Rose sighed looking at Nova think, "I guess i'll be a close second" she chuckled. Nova grabbed Rose's wrist and threw her in Gale's car, "go to a burger place first Gale", Nova demanded.  
As Nova got out off the car she saw Nashi's car and chuckled, "Hey Nashi's here", Rose continued walking and pointed out that Nashi wasn't there once the trio was inside. Puzzled Nova had to check it out, that was definitely Nashi's car, "I left my phone in the car, i'll be right back" she stated as she walked out of the restaurant and pulled out her phone, and started walking towards Nashi's car before she saw it. A *click* was heard followed by a flash and Nashi turning to she a very happy Nova, "Oh shit!" Nashi yelled and quickly threw her clothes on. Nashi threw Storm's pants at him as she got out of the car, "Nova what the hell?!", Nashi said furiously still staring at the blonde's smirk, "i need details or this pick goes online", "please don't, ill tell you whatever you need to know", Nashi complied.  
Nashi finished telling Nova the whole story and drove off, after that Nova went inside and ate before going to the store. "So what about this" Rose asked holding up a dress that made Nova roll her eyes and pull out a shorter dress, "Here this is good" turning Rose around and pushing her into the changing room without another word. She waited anxiously for Rose to come out and when she did, Nova's jaw dropped, "That-is-perfect". Nova didn't say anything else, she just bought the dress for Rose and dropped her off at home.  
Rose dropped her bag on the ground by the door and walked to her brother's room to say hello, "Rei i'm ho-", Rose started before closing the door again and sitting on the couch waiting for her brother to come out and explain why she walked in on him and Sylvia. Rei quickly gathered all of Sylvia's clothes and threw them at her before getting dressed himself and walking out and apologizing repeatedly to Rose after a few minutes it became an argument and Rose had already kicked Sylvia out, "I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE" she screamed, "HOW AM I A HYPOCRITE" he yelled back, "YOU WENT CRAZY OVER ME AND RIN BUT YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HIS SISTER", in that moment Rose remembered what Nova had said about hooking Rei up with someone and knew it had to be Sylvia, "oh my god", "what's wrong" Rei stopped screaming, afraid his sister was upset, "you love her", Rose said making Rei back up, "what", "You love her" Rose shouted. Rei stormed out and drove to Nova's house, she is his friend as well as Rose's and also has alcohol, lots of it. *Bang Bang Bang*, "Oh no, did Rei yell at her or something" Nova thought aloud as she looked up from her phone and went to the door. Nova was more shocked than ever when she saw Rei standing there, looking straight at her, "I have a problem" he said obviously distressed, Nova knew that if Rei was upset enough to come to her then it was bad, "one second go sit in my room i'll get the alcohol", Rei nodded and sat down on Nova's bed, she entered the room shortly and poured him a drink, "so what's wrong", "well um, Rose walked in on me and Sylvia", Nova understood now why he didn't go to Storm for help, Nova was the only one who knew and now, so does Rose. "oh" she said in realization, "can you make sure Rose doesn't tell anyone", Rei pleaded, Nova gave him a "really" look and simply nodded. Rei and Nova talked for hours before Rose showed up and Rei went to open the door, "Nova im gonna go now, thanks", he walked out as Rose entered followed by Gale who drove her. "Did you sleep with him too" Rose said before looking at Nova sitting cross legged on her bed with the remnants of what used to be two giant alcohol bottles, "what happened", she questioned, "well he needed a friend and ew no i didn't sleep with him", Nova responded, "and dont tell anyone, especially Rin about those two okay", "i wasn't planning on it, he is my brother", Rose responded slightly offended. "Well i came to ask if i can borrow your shoes", "sure" Nova said gesturing to her closet. Rose grabbed the shoes she needed and went home to apologize to her brother, "Hey Rei, i'm sorry", she started, "im going to bed but you can wake me up if you need anything okay", Rei only mumbled, "sure", clearly drunk.

-TIME SKIP/NEXT MORNING-

{PARTY TIME} Nova texted Rei, {maybe you can fix things with Sylvia}, Rei read her texts and sighed, {I still have 2 get through school remember}, Nova read on her end and was annoyed by his groggy attitude, {you'll be fine, sit with us at lunch}, Rei just lied back down and tried to sleep before Rose threw his car keys at him, "Get up, we're gonna be late". Rei finally got up and drove Rose and Nova to school, among arriving he was dragged out of the car by Nova, "c'mon, be happy, my party is tonight", Rei grunted and walked to the cafeteria without greeting any of their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rei", Nova whispered with a tap on Rei's shoulder waking him up, "what", "time to go", she explained, he sighed and got up, stretching. "We have an hour before the party if you wanna go get some sleep" Nova reassured, "No it's fine but im gonna need to drink even more", "sure about that" she started before remembering he's upset, "well i dont keep any of the good alcohol out, so if you want, come get me and we can talk", Rei nodded and the pair got in the car where Gale and Rose were already sitting.

"Is this okay" Rose asked again, "i already told you, i dont really give a crap what you wear", Rei stated gesturing to car for what felt like the hundreth time. Rose put her jacket on and headed to the car. "are you okay Rei", Rose asked, slightly concerned for her brother, "yeah im fine" he said blankly, she sighed and knew something was wrong.

Rose ran in to look for Nova with Rei walking slowly behind. "Hey there" Nova cheered popping out from behind the door, she chuckled, "you obviously dont wanna be here", Rei simply responded with a scoff and walked off leaving Nova slightly upset. Rei walked to the kitchen where he was hoping to find more alcohol but instead found Sylvia flirting with some guy and he walked back to Nova, "You said you hid the good stuff" Rei looked at her, Nova turned around and made a gesture to follow her as she walked towards her room.

"Gale hey" Rose started, "have you seen Nova anywhere", "nope" he responded as he heard a *ding* on his phone and he looked down, {hey i walked 2 the alc store, we runnin out}. Gale sighed and looked back up at Rose, "was that her" she asked without hesitation, he nodded and began, "she went to get more drinks"

Rei took another sip of his drink, "what do you mean boring", "well when me and Gale werent actually together i could go to someone else if i was bored but now if i get bored i cant go to someone else or i would be cheating", Nova responded and Rei chuckled, "All girls need more than one guy, even if its cheating", Nova thought about Rei's remark. Rei looked at her closet about to question her clothing before he felt something on his lips, something younger and new, "your right" Nova started, "i saw Sylvia with that guy, i bet your pretty upset right", Rei was confused and yet he knew exactly what she meant. "But you have Gale and he-" , "oh shut up all ready", Nova cut him off and pulled her best friends brother on top of her.  
Gale and Rose had been talking for a while and Rose was upset that she wasnt drunk yet, "Can we please go get a drink" she begged, "one minute, Nova isn't back yet so you have to dance with me", he grabbed her hands and led her to the center of the crowd. Once the song was over the pair ran out of the crowd laughing. "wow your a fun guy, Nova is lucky to have you", she complimented, "im lucky to have her" he corrected, now about those drinks, she keeps the best stuff in her room"

Gale guided Rose through the crowd to Nova's door where an obviously drunken Sylvia stood with a different guy from earlier, "sorry we're using this room" she giggled almost falling as she opened the door, and then, almost as if the alcohol was shook out of her, she was sober. "Rei" Sylvia managed to mutter, "Hey Syl-ly" Nova shouted, Rei had already become completley upright and sitting next to Nova knowing Rose would show up soon. Sylvia took a minute before running away almost in tears as Gale and Rose stepped into the doorway, Gale immediatley scoffed and stormed off, however, Rose walked in and yanked her brother off the bed and handed him his clothes before speaking, "breathe", "what" he puzzled, "BREATHE" Rose shouted forcing her brother to breathe, she sniffed Rei's breath and could smell his intoxication, "im driving, get ready" she scoffed as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry", Rei muttered as he started to get dressed, "its okay" she begun, "everyone's gonna blame me cause they think you're drunk", "isnt that a bad thing" he questioned, "eh, im not one for personal attachments", "well ill see you tomorrow" he asked, "you know it" She exclaimed as he left Rei knew how Rose must've felt after the everything with Rin, the car ride was silent and he was sure she would yell when they got home. Once they went inside, however, she only made him lay down as she got him an aspirin and a water before going to bed. "she's obviously blaming Nova for this" he thought as he fluttered to sleep.

 _ **SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT GIHI**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good morning", Nova cheered to herself and got out of her bed. She got dressed and went out to the kitchen to grab a granola bar and then went back to her room and got on her phone. "I guess I can skip today since nobody's gonna pick me up", she thought out loud, she continued on her phone for a few minutes before her mom came to her door, "your friend's here Nova". Nova was conused, who would pick her up, "oh well, a guess im not skipping", she thought as she grabbed her bag and walked out slightly surprised to see that Rei had come. "I thought they tisted your mind to hate me now", she chuckled obviously meant for Rei, "well they tried" he responded while opening her door. Nova noticed quickly that Sylvia had taken Nova seat in the back forcing Nova to take the front seat.

"C'mon Rei, we need to go get breakfast", Rose started gesturing to the cafeteria, "i guess we'll see you later", she stated at Nova as she continued walking. Rei started walking before stopping and turning around, "You coming", Nova just chuckled and walked over. "Ther isnt anywhere for her to sit", Rose said gesturing to the five seats at the table, one had been taken by Sylvia for the day. "Okay then" he ignored his sister's shady tone walking past the group, "come on Nova", she was still confused at everything that had happened that day so far. "Why are you still nice to me", Nova questioned, "you were drunk too", Rei answered and showed a wink, "besides, your still my friend".

Sylvia finished eating and went to Rei, "so that's it", Rei turned around slightly confused, "what do you mean", "we're over" she asked, "we cant be over, we were never together, and you dont have anything to be upset about", Rei started, "i can do what or who i want", "but now you like her" she growled, "You're mad im hanging out with my friend because everyone hates her right now", he grumbled back. Sylvia quickly turned around and walked to Nashi to sit down, "sorry Nova", Rei apologized, "it's fine" she said clearly not letting any of her former friends drama get to her.

-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-

"That one looks like a bunny", Nova laughed pointing up at the cloud, Rei had decided to take Nova to the hammock in the park to talk. "It does" he chuckled turning his head slightly to see the shape, "hey i think im gonna tell people i wasn't drunk", Nova looked at him, "but you were", "i know but i dont want you to be the only one getting treated badly", he said, Nova noticing he was way more affected by this then she was. "if that's what you want", she looked back up, "hey wanna get ice cream", Rei chuckled at her careless attitude and reached out for her hand. Rei walked with Nova and saw Rose talking to Gale, probably something serious based off of their faces. Once Nova noticed the pair she raised her hand and waved through the window, she was brushing off on Rei as he waving his hand with a smile. "What do you want" Nova asked, "surprise me", he responded walking over to his red headed sister, "hey guys", "you realize she took advantage of you right, you were drunk", Rose scoffed, "no i wasnt, sure i drank but i did what i did because i wanted to", he smiled and walked away. Gale growled and left the small building Rose chasing after him.

Rei and Nova laughed over ice cream and then went back to school. "WE ARE HERE" Nova shouted as she jumped into the classroom and Rei followed behind looking at the teacher, "this isn't your class Reiki", "i dont care, your paid to teach, so teach" he exclaimed sitting down next to Nova. {yawn. boring} Nova sent chuckling, {ikr. yawn. so boring} Rei sent back before standing, "I have to go", Rei stated and left without explanation. {cmon, hurry up, it is boring right}, Nova giggled at his text, "im going to the bathroom", she demanded and left. "Where are we going" Nova asked, "i dont know, but it was to boring to stay", Rei stated in a matter-of-factly" voice, "let's go to the bathroom", Nova pleaded, "why" he raised an eyebrow. Nova grabbed his hand and pulled him through the single door to the girls bathroom and slung him towards the corner, "i gotta show you something", she said as she checked her makeup in the mirror. Rei was very confused as he stared at Nova reaching over the bathroom stall door, "they're up here", she said noticing his puzzled stare. She came back down shortly and handed Rei a miniature alcohol bottle, "did you bring these", he interrogated as he opened one of the many she had brought out. Noa gave him a "duh" look as she sipped her small drink, "yup, but i cant bring the big ones", "aw", Rei joked.

Rose entered the bathroom and saw tiny alcohol bottles, all empty, on the floor and a passed out Rei and Nova sitting in the corner. "Dumbasses", Rose sighed as she reapplied her lipstick, "hey Rose", Nova giggled standing up, "what happened", Rei yawned and stretched. "What were you two doing in here", Rose questioned angrily, Nova gestured to the bottles on the floor, and spoke, "drinking, duh, i showed you my stash a while ago", Rose rolled her eyes and exited the bathroom. "Well what do we do now that the guest of honor is gone", Nova chuckled turning back to Rei, "i dont know, what haven't we done yet", "we havent gotten high or killed someone" she answered jokingly.

Once the pair left the bathroom they realized they had slept through last period and walked out to Rei's car. "Hey can I stay over tonight, i wanna make Rose a little more mad before she completley hates my guts", Nova asked seriously, "sure, sounds fun" Rei chuckled. "Rose we're home", Rei shouted when he came in through the door, "we?" she asked walking out of her room. "Hey Rose" Nova teased following Rei into the kitchen, "i see you ate without us" Rei complained, "sorry that i didnt want to starve while you two were doing god knows what in the bathroom", "you seriously think he would do that again, he wouldnt do that if he wanted to, he's a good guy", Nova praised to Rose, "whatever, im going to sleep, dont be to loud please", and with that, she left into her room and didnt come out all night. "I guess you can sleep in my room and i'll sleep on the couch", Rei said with a yawn, "im tired so im going to sleep, i'm gonna borrow one of your shirts", Nova stated and walked to Rei's room, Rei shortly after went to sleep on the couch.

*bang bang*, "ugh" Rei sighed seeing that Rose had already gotten up to open the door. "Hey Sylvia", Nova exited Rei's room wearing only one of his button up shirts and yawned, "who's here this early". Nova immediatley wanted to run back to his room because she knew of Rei's feelings for Sylvia and she knew that with everything she did she was damaging their relationship, "oh hey", Nova said, much less confident than usual. "Hey Sylvia, why are you here so early, you know i can pick you up right" Rei stated blankly as he walked to the kitchen, "oh and we can leave early if you wanna stop for some new clothes Nova", "sure i guess", Nova muttered. Rei got ready and Nova put her clothes in her bag, Nova was inished before Rei or Rose and so she walked out and sat across from Sylvia. Nova sat still for a few seconds before speaking, "Hey Sylvia, I know im not your favorite person right now but i wanted to say im sorry" Nova started as Sylvia scoffed, "and I can tell Rei really likes you, what is it that is keeping you apart anyway", Sylvia tried not to show it but she did care about Nova's remark, she herself had no idea why Rei and her weren't together, "Ready, let's go" Rei said, Rose coming out of her room only seconds later.

Sylvia sat quietly in the car as she listened to Nova and Rei's conversation until seh mustered up the courage and spoke, "Rei", she started, making the car silent, "wanna go do something later, like you know, a date", "oh i would but i have something with No-" "He means yes, he would love to", Nova interupted with two thumbs up at Sylvia. "Thanks, we could just go to that burger place after school i guess", Sylvia smiled, "sounds good right Rei", Nova cheered, "sure" he sighed, "YAY REI HAS A DATE" Nova screamed. Once all four got to school Nova kept Rei from getting out of the car, "Hey Syl-ly, is it okay if we skip, we had plans tonight so i wanna do 'em now", "i guess as long as they aren't, you know, those kinda plans", Sylvia replied leaving an annoyed look on Nova's face, "why does everyone think we're gonna do it again, anyway see ya later", Rei drove off at Nova's call. "Why do I have to go with you to the mall again", "because Rose isnt gonna help me pick an outfit and I havent seen Gale in two days", Nova stated flipping upside down, "is that safe" Rei worried, "your a good driver". "Why did you get me a date with Sylvia", "you'll know soon enough". 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey onii-san", a confident voice, similar to Nova's sang. Gale turned around to see his green haired sister, "MEI" he shouted pulling the girl into a hug, "its me". Mei walked to his room and walked out, "where's nee-chan", "Nova's at her house, but before you go on your search, why are you her" Gale interrogated, "nee-chan didnt tell you" she started, "she called me here, the others came along too". Mei was off to Nova's house where Lexi and Gnash sat.

"I only called Mei, what are you guys doing here", Nova asked her cousins, "when Mei told us that nee-chan called, we had to go with her", Gnash responded followed by his best friend and cousin Lexi, "yes, we could not pass up an oppertunity like this". "Well then, if your going to school with us then your going to have to dress differently" Nova said pointing and Lexi's long sleeve shirt, she pulled out some shorts and a white crop top, "here put this on". Lexi looked at Gnash almost trying to say "please leave", Gnash took the hint and walked until he reached Rei and Rose's house. "Well then, put it on now" Nova demanded and Lexi followed, she put the outfit on revealing her tattoo on her stomach, much like her father's. "See, that's a lot cuter isnt it" Nova complimented quite proud of herself, "i agree nee-chan" she responded as Nova pulled her to a chair, "im doing your hair too"

Rose got out of the shower and was drying her hair with a towel when someone knocked at the door. "God, what does she want this early" Rose complainedwalking to the door with the expectation of Nova being there. Gnash looked down when he saw the red head in a towel, Rose ran to her room embarrassed and Rei walked out, "Gnash", he began, "why are you here" "well nee-chan called Mei and then we decided to come with" the silver haired boy responded. "So why arent you with Lexi" Rei asked, "nee-chan and Lexi kicked me out so that Lexi could get dressed" Gnash complained, "that poor girl" Rei thought.

A pillow hit the blonde boy's face, "GET OUT" Nashi screamed, "sorry Nashi-nee" Lucas tried to brush it off as he walked out of the pinkette's room, "sorry storm", he said closing the door with a chuckle. Storm crawled out of Nashi's bed and put his clothes on before sitting next to Lucas on the couch. "I assume from the way you hid that i probably shouldnt tell anyone", he said without looking up, "that would be great thanks", Storm replied, "WHY ARE YOU HERE", Nashi screamed, more angry at her brother than she should be before realizing that she hadnt seen her brother in a year, "OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU HERE" she said this time a bit happier as she pulled him in for a hug. "Nova called Mei and i decided to join them", "them" Storm started interupting Lucas and Nashi, "you mean Gnash and Lexi came too", "yup" Lucas responded pushing Nashi off of him, "um, Gnash and Lexi are actually working on getting an apartment, i can move in with them if you want" Nashi pulled him under her arm, "you think i'd let you leave, i havent seen you in forever" Lucas chuckled slightly nervous, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY" Nashi demanded, "i wanna spend the day with my little bro"

-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-

During the past few weeks with everything between Rei and Nova, Sylvia had grown to be alone and Rose had grown closer to Gale. It was clear that what Rei and Nova had at that point was a relationship much closer than friends, they both knew it but were to afraid to tell the other. Most people didnt see a romantic connection between them because they seemed to be only friends and never slept together after the party. "Hi" a monotone voice stated, but it was clear to Rin that she was nervous, "Lexi", he looked up, "i didnt know you were here", "i saw you were alone and thought you could use some company" she tried to be her usual serious self but she wasnt fooling Rin, "yea sure" he agreed before asking, 'is something wrong, you seem nervous", "how does he know, find an excuse, find an excuse" she screamed in her head, "yea, its probably just being back, i guess, i havent seen anyone in almost a year" she blurted before realizing she had accidently dropped her serious monotone act, "oh, that makes sense" Rin responding back and noticed that Gnash looked over at Lexi before smirking and walking over to Mei.

"nee-chan invited everyone to a club tonight, are you gonna go", Lexi asked, "sure why not", Rin answered, "im going too, although its only for Mei", "cheer up, it'll be fun, Nova invited us so she is clearly planning something" Rin chuckled. Nova had left half way through lunch and brought Rei with her, "how's this", "i dont know", Rei said back to her, "i want them to get a guy, so from a guy's perspective, how do you think this would look on Lexi" Nova snapped, "um well, i think she would look nice in it", Nova nodded thinking and asked about more dresses until she found the one he liked most, by the time she did they only had one more class before they went to the club. Nova got all the girls in the bathroom to get ready and handed them each their dress, Lexi got a white dress that was short with long sleeves and Mei had chosen something flexible for the event she planned to do with Nova that night, "is this okay nee-chan", "perfect" Nova responded and got everyone in the car and they drove off.

Gale heard that Nova was hoping to impress the guy she liked and he was hoping it was him, he still liked her and hadnt talked to her in the past week because he was afraid to show it. Lexi was talking to Gnash and Rin while Sylvia was talking to Nashi and Storm, Nova had been talking to Rei but then she looked at Mei and winked, Rei noticed this and was gonna say something before Nova cut him off, "imma gonna dance" and she walked out and looked at Mei. The next thing anyone saw was Mei doing a flip onto the stage in the center of the room and clung to one of the three poles on it, the music got more upbeat as she started hanging upside down and doing spins around it as Nova walked on and slowly put her hand on the pole in front of Mei. Nova was a bit more sensual and quickly stole the show from Mei, it was when she shifted her eyes did she notice Rei who seemed conflicted. Rei had looked around only when Nova looked at him before he saw Gale and he couldnt control his actions. Rei got up and Nova was sadened by him no longer being in his seat when she turned around, however, her sadness was filled with happiness when she felt his hands on her waist turning her around, before she could realize it he had already begun kissing her, when they seperated Nova got an idea. Nova had no hesitation to push Rei against the pole, much to his surprise, she started dancing again, different this time, she was much more confident and this time, she was dancing on him. Rei's face was the color of his hair but he knew there was no stopping her. He didnt move until Nova grabbed his hands and put them on her hips as she moved to the beat, his confidence was growing too as he pulled her closer without letting anyone but her notice his sly movement. Rei didn't want to admit it to himself but he was enjoying this, and only realized just how much he was when it was over and she pulled him off the stage. Nova had not been planning for him to come on stage with her but instead was expecting to finish and then mave her move after, so she acted quickly and pulled him into the alleyway, first checking to see if there where any people and then putting her back to the door, closing it and pulling Rei up against her.

"Where did they go" Rose asked Gale, Gale looking shocked, "where do you think" Mei began walking up to them, "didn't you hear Nova was trying to get a guys attention, she was planning on this, more or less", Rose fell into shock as well, "you mean she like Rei because of him, not cause they slept together", "sure seems like it, i told her about a good place to go when she got his attention", Mei supported, "wait you've done it before" Gale scolded looking at Mei giving an "oops" face. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that" she giggled. Gale decided to get drunk and Rose accidentally got drunk, Gale gets talkative drunk and Rose gets kinda pervy drunk, once they were both drunk Rose was hitting on Gale unconciously and Gale was talking about anything he could talk about. Mei got bored because Nova wasn't back yet and took advantage of the situation between Rose and Gale, "sorry Rose" she thought out loud and grabbed both of their wrists and locked them in the girls bathroom. Nova walked back from the allyway just in time to see Mei's actions, "she's still a virgin you know", "nee-chan, um, yeah i kinda knew, but it was getting boring without you" Mei responded nervously and there was a bang on the door,"i dont think they could do that with just their fists, Mei, good job", Nova praised holding her hand up for a high five. "So what happened to your precious red head", Mei pryed, "probably home, unless there is somewhere to sleep in here", Nova chuckled.

Nova and Mei waited outside of the bathroom until Rose and Gale came out and they grabbed Rose and forced her to drink water. Nova and Rose spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened until Nova offered to drive Rose home. Rei had been sleeping until Rose and Nova got there, Nova walked to the kitchen to get a granola bar and another water for Rose. "Hey" Rei yawned as he walked out to speak to them, the pair were more friendly than ever and he noticed, "did something happen when i left", Rose's face got red and Nova answered for her, "we bonded, over you of course", "I'm going back to sleep, so you know where to find me if you need me" he yawned as he entered his room, and Nova started laughing at Rose's still very red face. Rei later woke up to giggles and the scent of bacon, he slowly got up and went to the kitchen. The first thing the red head saw was Rose sitting on the counter followed by Nova cooking, or at least trying, "you are terrible at this" Rose teased taking over and pushing Nova away, the blonde turned around and sat down across from where Rei was already sitting. Rei noticed her faded blonde curls from the night before and she was wearing his shirt, "im still your best friend right" he joked, "no" Nova started crawling on top of the counter, "you are much more than that" and she pressed her forehead against his, "gross, im gonna throw up in your food" Rose complained making Nova roll her eyes, "whats wrong, oh this" Nova teased putting her lips on his, once she pulled away she looked at him and spoke to Rose, "Mei's coming over later so make enough for her".

Rose did a way better job of hiding her thoughts than she had hoped but she wasnt getting past Nova, "thinking about Gale" she whispered "or Rin" Rose fought the urge to yell right there and instead whispered angrily, "stop, it was nothing", "it was your v-card" Nova whispered and chuckled then walked back to Rei. "What's wrong with Rose, she seems on edge", Rei interrogated and Nova paused to think before responding, "she should be the one to tell you that". Rose finished with breakfast and Mei came over, they all ate and Rose went over to Rin's house. Rose talked to him for a while and then made her move, she had gone to his house with the intention of making him believe he was her first. When she did, however, it didn't feel right, she liked him but it just seemed wrong, so she waited for him to go to sleep and left, she told Nova and started avoiding Rin. He had no idea what was wrong and knew he shouldnt ask her around Rei, he also noticed Gale hanging around Rose a little more and questioned what might have happened between the two. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"LEXI" Gnash shouted walking through their new apartment searching for his best friend and cousin. When he couldn't find her he waited for Mei to pick him up and asked her where Lexi was, "I think she got a ride from Rin, he borrowed Gale's car and offered to drive her" Mei answered letting Gnash in. The silver-haired boy sighed and thought to himself the rest of the car ride. "GNASH" Lexi yelled surprising him, "since when do you yell Lex", "sorry, i hope you dont mind that i got a ride from Rin", she said pushing her hair back letting Gnash notice that she had straightened it. "Did nee-chan do that", Gnash pressed, "no i did, do you like it", Lexi boasted, "yeah it's nice", he responded. Gnash knew deep down that Rin was stealing his best friend from him and twisting her into someone else.

-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-

"You are sitting with me", Nashi demanded throwing her brother into Rei's old seat, "o-okay i guess" Lucas sighed. He waited for Nashi to turn her head and he slipped away to where Sylvia sat alone. "Can i sit here", Lucas asked nervously, Sylvia looked up at him and nodded when she saw it was him, "Nashi-nee told me that you wouldn't let me sit over here", "well she just wants you all to herself" Sylvia complained, "if it's okay, could we go get ice cream instead, i don't feel like letting Nashi find me yet" Lucas chuckled and Sylvia looked up from her food and stood holding her hand out to him.

"there's my amazing little sis" Nova praised, "nee-chan is great too" Mei responded truthfully. "You pretty bold Blondie" Gale stated sitting down next to his little sister, "you're talking to me again", Nova questioned, "well he has no reason to be mad anymore right onii-san" Mei pleaded. Nova simply rolled her eyes as Rose sat down, "Hey Gale, you finally agreed to sit with us" she joked while noticing the smug smirk on Nova's face, but Rose happily accepted her teasing because she knew she was wrong, or she at least thought she was wrong.

-TIME SKIP/AFTER SCHOOL-

The rest of that day had gone by normally besides Mei getting mad at her older brother for not talking to Rose about what happened. After Mei and Gale conversation they went back to classes as before, until last class. When the bell rang Gale caught Rose outside of her classroom and pulled her aside, "what the hell" she scoffed as he pulled her around the corner. "I don't have time to talk about it" Gale stated angrily, "then you don't have to" she growled back. Gale didn't want to argue any longer and could tell she wasn't going to, "can you let me go" she asked sarcastically, twitching her wrists so he would release his grip from her. He growled and crashed his lips into hers, it was brief but when he pulled away he spoke, "i dont want to talk at all". Rose was filled with confusion but really had no complaints, she didn't speak, she simply wrapped her legs around him and made a gesture towards the door next to them with her head. Gale took her hint and moved his hands from her wrists so he could pick her up and carry her to the room. They were not seen again until they left that room to a situation worse than Nova and Rei. Rin finally knew what changed in Rose and Gale's relationship, he finally knew why she sprung on him all of a sudden that night. Rin, however, turned forward and continued walking, cursing under his breath. Rose runs to chase him but he's gone when she turns the corner so she just turns around and walks to the doors but not before saying goodbye to Gale. The red head sped to her older brother's car where he and her best friend were easily passing time. She jumped into the backseat and gave Rei a pat on the shoulder. Rei was startled by Rose's sudden appearance and almost threw Nova off of him, "hey where were you" he asked, "gale needed to talk to me about something" Rose responded

Rei drove home where Mei sat with Lexi and Gnash waiting for them. "Why are you here" Rei asked as soon as he saw them, "i invited them, i told you we were gonna study", Nova pointed out in a "duh" voice. Rei scoffed and walked inside behind the blonde where Nova sat everyone. After about an hour Rei got in the shower and Nova could no longer focus. Her thoughts swirling and just wanting to go in there with him but she contained herself in the company of her friends. Nova was ecstatic when Gnash spoke, "We should get going if that's okay, its getting late", Nova looked at Rose with pleading eyes and she knew what Nova wanted. "I'll drive c'mon" Rose got up and let them out the door first, "have fun and im going to stay at Gale's house with Mei so you have tonight" Nova waved bye and ran to the bathroom as fast as possible. "Your finally here" Rei complained earning a chuckle from Nova. Before long he had her pinned against the tiled wall of the shower, they had easily been everywhere in the house after Rei learned that Rose spent the night out.

-TIME SKIP/MORNING-

Nova cracked her eyes open and looked beside her at Rei before looking to see where they were, they had somehow managed to get back to his bed before they passed out. Nova heard the front door open and got up to greet her bestie, grabbing a sheet from Rei's bed to cover herself. "You did have fun right, i didn't go to Gales house for nothing" Rose stated sarcastically reminiscing on her behavior last night.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mei, are you asleep" , Rose whispered as she got out of the bed where her friend lied. She crept out and into Gale's room, "are you awake", she asked. Gale opened his eyes and smirked, he turned around and saw she was already in his bed, she saw his open eyes and basically pounced on him. She hoped that Rei and Nova were having as much fun as she was, Rose spent her night there in his room before remembering that she wasn't supposed to be there and crept back to Mei's room.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Yeah i guess you could say that" Nova smirked, Rose set Rei's keys on the counter striking a reaction from Nova, "um, you might need to clean that" as she pointed to the counter. "really, we eat on this thing" Rose complained as she scooped the keys off of the counter and walked to the cabinet to grab some cleaning spray. Nova giggled and sat down, "you need a maid's outfit, maybe Gale would like that" "GAH, W-WHAT, i mean, wait, but we didn't, ugh" Rose panicked. "What about Gale" Rei yawned as he saw Rose cleaning the counter, "you told her about the counter" he questioned, Rose laughed at his remark and Nova rolled her eyes. "Well duh, she eats on the damn thing she deserves to know", Nova stated.

Mei was questioning Rose all morning before Nova ran at them happier than ever, "ROSE, MEI" she yelled as she crashed into Rose knocking her over. "Guys my mom said i could throw a party at her bar so she can see how ready i am to start running it", Nova basically screamed in Rose's face as she gt up, "nee-chan are excited about the party or about inheriting your mom's bar", Mei questioned, "there is no time to talk, i need help, if im gonna impress my mom it has to be perfect, that means, Rose don't sleep with Gale and Mei don't sleep with anyone", Nova stood up and pulled the girls with her. {I NEED U NOW, URGENT, TALK WHEN U GET HERE, AT UR CAR} Nova texted Rei as Rose and Mei got into his car. It was only a few minutes before Rei exited the building and Nova explained what was going on. "YAY ONWARD" Nova yelled standing up and pointing forward as Rei started to drive away.

Nova had been to her mom's bar multiple times since she was a child and she always awaited this day when she would get to prove to her mom that she was more than a wild trouble-child. Nova got everyone to clean up as she practiced her bar-tending just as she did every time she was there, "want something specific" she asked looking up for a split second at Rei, "no im fine, you can actually do that", "why do you think i have so much alcohol at my house" she chuckled back, "laxus" Rose chimed in making Mei laugh, "my dad doesn't drink all of it" Nova responded with emphasis on "all". They all worked to clean and Nova made them all the drink of their choice before the big decisions were made about who would come to the party. "We're finally done" Nova said as her had dropped to the table, "lets go home, we have a week so we can get lexi and mei their outfits tomorrow" she sighed as Rose slowly started to rise to her feet and stretched her arms out. "sounds good, guess we should get all the girls an outfit"

-TIME SKIP/NEXT AFTERNOON-

"Why are we here" Nashi complained, "my future is on the line and you cant look any less than fabulous when the decision is made" Nova huffed. Nova spent hours at the mall with the girls but picked out Nashi and Sylvia's dresses as fast as possible so they wouldn't be angered by the experience, for Nashi, a light pink dress with slits on the thighs a black ribbons, and for Sylvia a black high waisted skirt witha long sleeve gray shirt that will tuck into the skirt. "Now then, on to our wonderful Rose", she pulled out a few things before one caught the red heads eye, a business-esk jacket and tight mini skirt, she bought a matching hat to complete the look. "Now that I've found mine on to you guys", this is where it took a while, Lexi is monotone and afraid to try new things, while Mei is outgoing and hates anything that's to boring. In the end Mei got a orange half vest that showed her stomach and a skirt to match while Lexi got a black and white skin tight dress with leather gloves and a black jacket, Nova also encouraged her to get some thigh high boots. The day was almost over and Nova was ready to go after finding everyone their look for her party, as she started walking away Lexi spoke, "Don't you need one nee-chan". Nova cringed and turned around, "ugh fine", "here" lexi said handing her a bright red dress, "um i think this is to small" Nova said handing t back, "no nee-chan, its your size" Nova just took another look and chuckled before hanging it back. Mei sighed as she contemplated apologizing to Lexi for thinking that she was the picky one, "nee-chan here just try this" she semi-shouted grabbing a dress and throwing it at Nova, much to her surprise Nova seemed to love the dress that had been thrown and put it on without another word. When she walked out of the changing rooms everyone's jaws dropped, she was gorgeous but she needed no one to tell her if it looked good on her if she liked it. "Mei your the best thanks" Nova praised giving the green headed girl a hug, "nee-chan" Mei said slightly shocked, Nova has never hugged her or shown any general interest in her besides their conversation of Gale before she left. "What, is it weird that im hugging one of my best friends".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Nova seemed anxious the whole week before her party and hadn't spent any time at Rei's house and instead devoted all of her free time promotions, mixing drinks, and cleaning. Rose and Mei went by from time to time as they were quite happy for their friend earning her dream opportunity and wanted to be there for her while she was stressing to make it perfect. "You know I'm not having a wild party, lock the doors" Nova demanded passing over the keys from over the bar. "Your turning into mira" Rose stated resting her elbows on the table only to have them pushed off by Nova cloth. "Stay away from Gale, if you must be with him then get a hotel or something" Nova scoffed and Rose rolled her eyes. "You know we won't but who can say the same for Nashi or Sylvia, they basically hate you" Rose questioned, "they can't i have dirt on them, they know if they messed up my party they would basically be squashed like bugs" Nova answered intently.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-**

* * *

Nashi is obsessed with her little brother but normally shes pretty mad at him because he found a way around her, as long as made her upset he could get her to leave him alone for a while. Lucas enjoyed spending time with his new found friend Sylvia and Nashi honestly didn't mind when he ran away, it gave her time to 'hang out' with Storm. "i bet it's cute" Lucas stated after asking about the dress Nova bought for her, "well Nova bought it for me so i'm not so sure its as much cute as it is revealing", Sylvia complained, "knowing you, yours has to be the least revealing" he said sarcastically. Sylvia chuckled, "probably true". The talk about the party came off as an opportunity that would be a lot of fun for Lucas, but for Sylvia, it came off as bland and a huge chance to ruin everything. "You know we could ruin that bitch at this party right" Lucas said with a somewhat evil smirk, "no we can't, she's got stuff on me that no one can know about" she answered before Lucas rolled his eyes, "the Rei thing" and her eyes widened, "how do you-" he stopped her and continued, "She can't say anything about the people she cares about, its her weakness" he smirked again and Sylvia showed her first smile since the incident.

"Nova why do I have to do this again" Rei complained at that papers she placed in front of him, "you said what happened with Sylvia is in the past and you would completely own up to it if asked, so as i said" Nova started, "Sylvia has been looking at me in an evil way and i smell trouble, she may be planning to ruin my party because she found a loophole in the dirt i have", Rei just looked at her confused and then let out an 'oh' before he spoke, "so you want the ability to tell people about me and Sylvia if she does something, and i have to sign a contract saying i don't care if Rin beats the shit out of me", Nova nodded and watched hie sign the papers in front of him. They then walked over to the hammock on the other side of the park and lied down to talk for what seemed like could never end, and the next time Sylvia saw Nova she gave her the normal smirk but instead got back a giggle and wave from the blonde.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP/PARTY TIME YAS-**

* * *

"Rose I need help, and Rei, be warned, Rin has something to tell you don't get mad" Nova stated blankly, "what" Rei interrogated, "i don't know, if i did i would have told you" Nova snapped back. Elsewhere Sylvia questioned her decision, "Sylvia, hello" Rin dragged punching her shoulder, "wha-" Sylvia came back from her thoughts. "Hey you seen Rei" Rin questioned, slight anger in the back of his throat, "yeah he's by the bar" she answered confusingly, "thanks" he said and walked off towards the red headed boy. "Rei" Rin semi-shouted while he stared Rose in the eyes, "what" Rei asked as Rin pulled him a few feet away from his sister. "So uh I've been pretty upset at Rose and figured you wouldn't kill her so i have to tell you something" Rin blurted, "what is it, what did she do" Rei questioned slightly more concerned for his sister, "i slept with her", he said carelessly, Rei held back anger for Nova's sake, "but she was a-" "i didn't take her virginity, Gale did" Rin spat out making Rei even more angry. Rei looked over and stared down Rose and turned towards her, making sure to kick Rin's leg as he walked away. "Rei what did he say" Rose asked, hiding her worry from her brother, "oh it wasn't important" Rei responded shadily, "well then it shouldn't be a problem to tell us" Nova pleaded. "Rose, by the end of tonight Rin's gonna want to kill me, he broke up with you right, so you won't have a problem if i kill him first" Rei asked intently, "He did" Rose responded, "well i would say that what you did is worth ending things" he stated as he turned around to face her. Rose felt like someone had knocked all the blood out of her body and Nova got behind her ready for her fall but instead she just turned and ran knowing that no one would chase after her, they wouldn't make a scene. "hm, gale" Nova asked, Rei grunted and walked away probably to find Mei and interrogate her about the situation.

"wait who though" Sylvia questioned immediately at Lucas's idea, "i don't know, pick someone" Lucas snapped, "gnash wouldn't, neither would Rin or Gale" Sylvia listed, "well who then" he sighed, "there's" she started, looking up at Lucas, "you, nashi would hate me but who doesn't anymore" she left Lucas in shock, "wait me, but your my sister's best friend and her boyfriend's sister" he immediately covered his mouth, "her whats what now" she remarked, "nothing just a slip hehe" he laughed uncovering his mouth. Sylvia raised an eyebrow, "whatever, will you do it or not", Lucas really wanted this to happen but knew she didn't feel the same despite excitement at his mention of this plan, "why would agree to this even if you knew i was the only one" he interrogated making her roll her eyes, she followed up by grabbing his arm and dragging him to Nashi. "Hey Nash, guess what" Sylvia smiled, and as Nashi turned Sylvia crashed her lips into Lucas's, Sylvia almost forgot they were in a crowd but was able to pull away just in tie for no one to notice. "Lucas good job, she's really nice, when i'm not yelling at her" Nashi giggled, "see, it's fine" Sylvia turned to Lucas, "yo Lucas, Mei locked the rooms but i got key off her, have fun" she giggled dropping a key in the blonde's hands. Sylvia picked them up and led Lucas to the room the key unlocked, "i'll text someone to meet me here at when, 1:30" she asked as she closed the door, Lucas took a glance at the clock on the wall, "an hour" he questioned, "i need time, let's play a game" Sylvia carelessly sand as she jumped onto the couch in the room, "this couch is convenient" he tried to joke. "well this is a bar, and there's a mini fridge, check if there's alcohol" Sylvia demanded as she stretched her arm out to point at the fridge and quickly turned up the heat in the room when he wasn't looking. "How's this" Lucas asked as he set the bottle in Sylvia's hands, "sure i don't care what it is".

Ten minutes into Lucas and Sylvia's drinking game and Lucas started complaining about the heat, "i know it's really hot in here isn't it" Sylvia said as she pulled off her shoes and put her hair up. "You can take off your shirt or something, it's not like it'd be something i haven't seen before right" Sylvia laughed almost choking on her drink, "um o-okay" Lucas responded gulping down the rest of his glass and pulled off the orange shirt that covered his chest. "that's better but your okay with this" he asked, she smirked at him, "if you insist" and she pulled off her shirt as well, "wait that's not what I" he started before he realized her shirt was already off and she was back to her drink as if nothing happened. "We have 40 minutes i'll send the text in 25 i guess" Sylvia stated and looked up noticing he was looking down and assumed it was at the floor, "sheesh is it that hard to make you look up" she nagged and he stayed silent, "fine then" she stood up and pulled off her skirt as well, "25 minutes okay" she asked again, scooting closer to Lucas. "sure" and he looked up noticing she was no longer in her position but her clothes were still on the floor, "oh but i can't wait that long" Sylvia whispered suddenly into his ear as she lightly dragged her fingers around his chest. *ding* "there all sent, we have 10 minutes" she stated proudly as she pressed herself against him, "c'mon, i know you want to" she purred making him snap. Lucas turned around and pulled her into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her she responded by moving her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Lucas put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "i'm not doing this to get back at Nova just so you know", "shut up" she snapped pulling his mouth back to hers.

Rose was quietly trying to hold back her fear as she calmed herself in the alleyway, she shifted her mind to Nova who was doing everything she could to calm Rose's fuming red head brother. "but you knew about this" Rei cried angrily, "can you blame me for trying to protect my best friend" Nova revolted as she grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled him to a door. Nova unlocked the door and threw Rei inside, "what the hell", "punch something, you obviously want to" Nova carelessly stated before pointing to the box filled shelf. "Whats this" Rei said after eyeing the shelf and turning around to the small bed-like area behind him, "oh that" Nova began and she stepped into the small room, "my mom made it for me when she stayed overnight so i could stay with her, its supposed to be a bed" she twiddled her thumbs. "You never thought about what mira did on this" Rei questioned making Nova eyes widen, she put her face in her hands, "oh no, now i know i did it on the same place my mom has" Nova cried reacting a chuckle from Rei. She peeked up from her hands, "are you okay", "it makes me upset but i lost mine at that age too and it wasn't to someone i loved" Rei admitted scratching the back of his head. Nova thought for a minute before jumping up to hug him then she punched his arm, "ow, what was that for" Rei complained, "you made her worry, shes scared you hate her". "Oh but do i have to talk to her right now, no one can get in", Rei started before he was cut off by a *ding* from his phone. Nova cursed under her breath as she got the same *ding*, "mass text" Nova questioned as she looked up at Rei, "it's from Sylvia".

Nova and Rei walked to the room it said in her text to see only a small group standing by it, Lexi, Gnash, Nashi, Storm, Rin, Mei, Gale, and even Rose. "Hey Rei, when i got the text i thought no one else did, but i can't turn back now" she muttered making her brother cringe at her pain, "Blondie it's locked" Gale spoke up. Nova rolled her eyes, "i don't wanna make a scene so make sure no one can see in" "why do you think Sylvia's gonna make a scene" Nashi snapped. "Do you wanna see why she called all of us here" Nova revolted as she hesitated to open the door, Nashi's silence made Nova assume a 'yes' as she continued to open the door. "Hey they're coming, what we just wait" Lucas semi-panicked, "get up there's a bathroom right there" Sylvia whispered. Lucas stood up Sylvia still wrapped around him and walked to the bathroom and just hope they wouldn't look for them. "Hm, there isn't anyone in here" Storm pointed out, "there was" Rin commented, Nashi looked right at the bathroom door which was cracked, "I'm gonna look in there" she stated walked into the next room. "It's just you" Sylvia sighed, *snap*, "Nashi what the hell" Lucas said angrily still trying to be quiet, "Nova has nothing on either of you, but she can't cause a scene in the middle of her party, so here you go now she does" Nashi explained with a smirk as she walked out of the bathroom. "She isn't in there, i guess she was just being annoying" Nashi stated making everyone sigh of annoyance. As they all started to leave the room Nashi caught Nova, "hey um can i show you something", "what is it Nashi" Nova complained, Nashi only lifted her phone long enough for Nova's eyes to widen before she put the phone back down, "what is this for, isn't she your best friend" Nova interrogated, "a best friend that sleeps with my younger brother" Nashi stated sarcastically, "but you were fine earlier" "i knew something like this would happen eventually so i could get a picture for you", Nashi put one arm around her waist and one hanging in the air. "Do I smell an alliance" Rei joked when he went back into the room for Nova, the blonde shot a wink at her and walked out of the room with Rei. "Was that the real problem" Lucas asked, "sleep with whoever you want, but then again, my best friend sure is a no go, oh is that hypocritical of me sorry Sylvia, i guess since you stopped hanging ut with me that it was okay to sleep with Storm" Nashi shaded at the pair before blowing a kiss and walking away without listening to anything they had to say.

* * *

 **NO SHADE ON SYLVIA**

 **JUVIA I PROMISE SYLVIA IS AWESOME**

 **GIHI**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Rin, hey you know that thing with Rose, well uh, funny story" Rei chuckled nervously, "well, uh I kinda did the same thing with Sylvia", Rin looked up as he usually pays no mind to the red head, "is that why she's upset", "uh kinda, i mean it was going on for about a year and then the thing with Nova kinda shook her up" Rei stated while scratching the back of his head, "so you made her fall in love with you then broke her heart" Rin snapped. "Wanna beat me up" Rei asked jokingly, "sounds good" Rin answered back and he grabbed Rei's wrist to bring him to the alleyway, Rei fought at first but then decided he deserved his punishment. Rin pinned Rei, who wasn't struggling one bit anymore, to the wall and aimed his balled fists for Rei's face when Rose jumped in between the pair. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Rose screamed in Rin's face, "showing your brother that its not okay to sleep someones virgin sister" Rin snarked back, "well you dont see Rei beating the shit out of Gale right now do you" Rose shouted. Rin and Rose exchanged yells and shouts until he finally let go of Rei and went home because he was way to angry to stay. "Thanks i guess" Rei muttered just loud enough for Rose to hear, she looked at him before walking over and giving him a hard punch in his arm. "i deserve that" Rei chuckled, "yes you do, what were you thinkng", Rose snapped, "well I slept with Sylvia and i already said i deserve it for that", Rose rolled her eyes, "no, i mean what were you thinking not beating him to a pulp".

"I'm not feeling like staying home tonight" Mei complained, "why" Gnash asked, "Gale seems fine is something wrong with you" Lexi questioned. "No Gale's upset i can tell, the thing with Rose messed him up", "so you want to stay with us" Gnash stated happily, "sure thing, you can stay with Lexi", "sorry gnash-san but i think she should sleep with you, we don't have a couch for you to sleep on however so you will have to share a bed", Lexi boredly said looking at her nails. Gnash tried to fight her on the idea but Lexi would not have Mei in her room, "fine" he eventually gave in, "thank you gnash-san" Lexi stated and walked away. "What was so wrong with me sleeping with you" Mei asked curiously and Gnash's face went red at having to explain, "u-uh, well, um, i-it would be l-l-like we d-d-"Mei cut him off there, "i understand, but whats the big deal, we have both done it before right, so this shouldnt be a problem". "she's making it seem like we're actually gonna do it" Gnash thought, "yea sure" he lied about his past relationships. "YAY" Mei shouted causing Gnash to put his hands over his ears, Mei suddenly hugged the silver-haired mage and ran to find, most likely, Nova.

-TIME SKIP/AFTER PARTY-

"Who's still here" Nova demanded an answer, "well since Mei decided to stick around, Lexi and Gnash are here too and then Rose is here as well" Rei answered as he counted the people in the room. "We're gonna go, see ya nee-chan" Mei stated and walked out the door letting Gnash and Lexi chase after her, "bye nee-chan" the pair cheered in unison as theY ran out. "You're sure you can sleep with me" Gnash reassured, "yes i'll be fine, will you" Mei snarked, making him sigh. "YAY WE'RE HERE" Mei yelled as she stepped through the door, "Lexi, can i take a shower", "that is fine, i have clothes that you can use for the night also", Lexi answered, "that's fine i have stuff", Mei stated as she walked towards the bathroom. Gnash refused to admit it to anyone but he couldn't take his mind off Mei, they had already talked about sleeping in his bed together and now she was taking a shower across the hall and his mind went to all the wrong places, he put his face in his hands as he tried to focus on something else when he heard the shower stop, she was gonna be in his room soon. Gnash listened to her growing footsteps until the door opened, "Hey, nice room" Mei greeted as Gnash tried to contain himself. He expected her to change in the bathroom but there she was, still in a towel, standing in his doorway, and then she shut the door. "Is it okay if I change in here" Mei asked, "uh sure whatever" Gnash stuttered back and he turned around to face a wall. He waited a minute before she told him he could turn around, "w-what is that" he asked ponting at her outfit. "hm, oh this is what i usually wear, it's comfy" she answered, she was wearing a what was essentially green looked at each other for a few minutes before she got an idea, "What, you thought you could get by saying we were sleeping together and not pull through" Mei teased as she began to crawl on all fours across the bed to where Gnash sat, frozen in shock. Once Mei was by his side she placed a kiss on his lips, and once she pulled away she let out a soft chuckle, "gotcha", she soon got to her side of his bed and lied down. Gnash lied down soon after, he couldn't sleep however, "is she drunk, Mei always does stuff like that, she's just like nee-chan, but we were at a bar all night she could be drunk but, nee-chan wouldn't let her at a party like that, i guess i'll find out soon enough" and with that his thoughts started moving off of her slowly and he drifted asleep.

-TIME SKIP/MORNING-

Gnash cracked his eyes open and looked over to see if Mei was still there, *clink* "YAY, GNASH WAKE UP" he heard Mei yell across their small apartment. "Mei you shouldn't yell this early" Lexi lectured as she rubbed her eyes to check if she was seeing correctly. "You couldv'e put on a shirt, or some pants" Gnash complained, "my clothes are dirty so i put them in my bag, can i borrow some Lexi" Mei pleaded. "I have a pair of pants you can wear, but you will need to get a shirt from Gnash" she once again insisted. Gnash groaned and knew there was no fighting her, he walked into his room to pick up the smallest shirt he had which still seemed way to big on his green headed friend. Mei grabbed her orange headphones from her bag to complete her look and watched Lexi take over with the food Mei was trying not to light on fire. Mei looked at Gnash and could tell he was still confused about last night, "that idiot, well i was either really drunk to the point where i cant remember or i was completley sober" Mei thought for a second before giving Gnash an air kiss to show him that she knew what she was doing. Gnash tried to seem like he didn't care but now he had a problem, how did he feel about Mei, weird or amazing.

"Sylvia ran off this morning but please come in im sure there's another Fullbuster that would love to see you" Storm said sarcastically after Nashi asked about the whereabouts of the younger bluenette. She stepped inside and sighed, "is something wrong, you did only give her the picture, i don't want Sylvia to actually be hurt" Storm worried, "yea nova only has a picture and she isn't allowed to use it unless Sylvia does something really terrible" Nashi exhausted. "I just feel bad, i mean she was my best friend and Lucas is my brother, i really just wanted to make it certain that it wouldn't happen again", Nashi explained, "then why are you here", Storm asked, "well Lucas was missing this morning and i don't think he wouldn't go anywhere but here" Nashi muttered honestly. Storm only sighed and went to his room to pick up his jacket and shoes, upon his exit Nashi was already standing by the door, "ready to go" she asked to which he responded with a single nod.

Sylvia slowly groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around, "Lucas" she said. "your awake" the blonde stated back to her, "where are we" she asked, "a hotel" "why", she questioned, "you came to my house in your dad's car, said we were going to a hotel". Sylvia sat up and thought for a second before she stood up and started towards the shower, "you aren't coming" she asked. Lucas looked up at her, "what" "why else would i want a hotel room with you" she stated. She then coninued to walk into the bathroom leaving Lucas to his thoughts, it was when he heard the shower start to run that he got up and followed her. About 30 minutes later Sylvia was lying down on her back scrolling through her phone, "where are you going", she asked curiously. "I have to go see someone" Lucas answered, "a girl?" she interrogated, "Nashi, i need to apologize, why would you care if it was a girl", "because your my boyfriend silly" she giggled. "I'm your what" he asked, "my boyfriend, i must be important to you right, i was your first" Sylvia stated, Lucas looked away for a secong to think before turning back to her, "yeah your very important to me", this statement made her face red, "r-really, you actually th-think th-that", "of course" Lucas responded. "Do you have to go" Sylvia pleaded, "yeah, i have to tell Nashi that i'm not breaking up with you", he answered, "okay we can meet at my house then" she questioned, "Sure that sounds fine" he smiled and hurried out.

"So we couldn't find them anywhere" Storm groaned as he fell onto his couch, "nope" Nashi stated as she set her jacket down. "Hi again" Sylvia waved, "Hey" Lucas giggled back, "nashi wasn't home, i assumed she was here" he explained, "that's fine" she stated before opening the door. Storm turned his head, "Sylvia what the hell, we were worried about you", ""yeah i'm sure SHE was" Sylvia snarked. "Lucas, i'm sorry" Nashi apologized, "well that doesn't matter, we don't care what Nova puts online" Lucas snapped looking at the bluenette next to him. "Relationship goals" someone joked making Sylvia and Lucas chuckle while Nashi and Storm turned their heads. "Hey Syls, anyone is better than Rei i guess" Rin stated, Nashi looked at Lucas, "you're dating now" she interrogated, "yes" he said quietly. "i can't say anything but i'm sorry sylvia, i don't mean to be rude but i'm really overprotective of both of you, i was afraid that one of you would just use the other, i hope you guys are happy", Nashi apologized. Sylvia looked at Lucas and walked up to Nashi, "don't worry nash" she stated as she pulled the pinkette in for a hug. "by the way Storm has a had a crush on you since forever, what are you two waiting for, scared of committment or something" she whispered in Nashi's ear before she pulled away. "See ya tomorrow then Nash" Sylvia stated as she grabbed Lucas's wrist and started pulling him towards his room, "see ya Nash" he waved. Nashi giggled before looking over to see Storm had moved, "why can't we be like them" he purred in her ear making Nashi shudder. "because i don't like you like that" she stated, Storm then wrapped his hands around her waist, "and how do you like me", "we might have to sleep together one more time before i can tell you that" she teased, "i can do that" Storm replied while he turned her around and pinned her to the wall.

-TIME SKIP/NEXT DAY-LUNCH-

Nova giggled at Rei's remark as Sylvia walked over. "Hey" the bluenette smiled, Nova looked at her, "hm?". "What is it Sylvia" Rei scoffed, "hey that wasn't very nice, last i recall i never did anything wrong, we never dated so neither of us should have ever been jealous and now we're both in happy relationships" Sylvia stated, "oh and since when do you call me Sylvia, i thought it was Syl-sy". Nova smirked at Rei's surprised face, "confidence is a great thing isn't it, syl-ly, come sit" Nova cheered, placing her hand on the empty seat next to her. Sylvia's face went from a cocky smile, to her jaw being on the floor, "m-me, sit with y-you" she questioned. "Why not" the blonde giggled up at her. "Can Lucas sit here too?" Sylvia asked, "of course, we wanna hear all about how he is in bed, right rei" Nova joked turning to a still shocked red head named Rei. Sylvia took no time to gesture Lucas over and sit down, "Is Nash, with Storm" she asked, "be quiet no one knows yet" Lucas whispered urgently, "oh yeah sorry hehe" she giggled. "Rei where's rose?" Nova questioned, "i don't know, shouldv'e asked her where she was off to before she ran away" he stated back. "aw your so cute when you're annoyed" she responded as she pecked his cheek, ultimatley causing Rei move his head to the side so she would miss and hit his lips instead. "hammock after school?" Nova asked followed by Rei's answer, "you know it".

"Why can't we!?" Gale whined, "because, it was a stupid mistake, i don't like you that way" Rose almost shouted. "Rosie dear, you sure weren't saying that when you got in my bed the other day" he whispered seductively into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "So what, you were my first time, i wanted to make it work but it didn't, i like Rin" she explained as she pushed him away. "ouch" Gale said, "but he is totally into that Lexi girl now, i don't know why i mean she's super weir-" he was cut off by Rose. "what" she almost whimpered. "well i don't know for sure cause he stopped talking to me, but she joined his club-thing and they been hanging out alot". It didn't take any more than that for Rose to run off. *bang* and Rose was laying face down on her bed, not crying but clearly upset enough to have slammed the door. "um Rose, hey why ya home so early" Rei chuckled nervously, peeking into her doorway. "Move it, something's wrong" Nova stated aggressively as she pulled a shirt over her head. "why am i not surprised" Rose groaned, "shut up, actually don't we need you to start talking, whats wrong". Rei sat down and listened to Rose's explanation, wen she was done he eagerly spat out his words, "but why would you reject gale, he was your first you have to stay with him". Nova scoffed and Rose rolled her eyes, "well she obviously likes Gale as more than a f#ckbuddy, so she's rejecting him as a state of denial" Nova stated, making Rose attack, "LIES!". Rei chuckled at this, "well you should ask him out, now i gotta take a shower" he glanced at Nova before exiting the room. Nova groaned and quickly ran out after him.

"uh, st-st-orm" Nashi moaned, "na-shi" Storm purred back, he started laying kisses down her neck when she awkwardly pressed her hands on his chest to push him away. "What's wrong" he questioned, "uh, nothing just don't feel like it right now sorry" she stated trying to brush it off, "when did you start liking me?" she questioned as she looked down at her feet and her pink hair fell in front of her face. Storm blushed and stated, "uh well ever since Sylvia started hanging out with you i guess" he stated as he scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side. "what about you?" he asked trying to make it less weird, she looked up and pushed her hair out of the way, she had an innocent look on her face at first that quickly turned to anger, "WHY DOES THAT MATTER", she crossed her arms. "sorry" Storm apologized, "tch! i'll pick you up tomorrow" she scoffed and slammed the door on her way out, making Storm flinch. He sighed, "oh well, that's the Nashi i fell in love with" "WHAT!?" someone screamed. "Goddamnit Rin, everytime, why are you always there" Storm complained, "l-l-looovveee" Rin teased. "f#ck" Storm said as he jumped over the couch and ran, "I"M TELLING SYLVIA" Rin shouted at his older brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"but you would use this here silly" Lexi giggled, "so smart lex" Rin complimented. "Wh-what, no i'm not smart, it was just a hunch" she panicked while hiding her blushing face. "wanna go to lunch with me later" he asked politely, "what, lunch, with you" she was trying to connect the dots when he said again, "yeah lunch with me, with food and talking and stuff". Lexi let out a hurried 'sure' and left because she couldn't contain her blush this time.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP/LUNCH-**

* * *

Nashi sat at an abandoned table until Storm walked over and she got up before rushing to the empty seat next to Sylvia. "are you in love with him" she asked boredly, "WHA!" Nashi screamed, making everyone look at her. "sorry, i mean, no" Nashi stated calmly, "well thats to bad" Sylvia said boredly once again. Nashi growled and looked back at Storm, he gave a slight wave and she just smirked at him, he gestured for them to leave but she made a face that made him regret it. Storm was confident, however, so he stood up, gave her a wink, and walked out. Nashi was going crazy at how much she loved his confident, bold side, but in her mind she couldn't, it would be awkward, "OH SHUT UP MIND! imma go, he's really good at ha-" and back to the fanfic please. Nashi told Sylvia she had to use the bathroom and followed after Storm into the hallway just in time to see him duck into a room. She chased after him and found him in a old debate room, she couldn't see him at first but then he locked the door and pressed her to the floor. "OH NO, ABORT ABORT!" Nashi screamed in her mind, flashbacks of when she forced Storm to tell her who he liked came, because the way he pinned her down wasn't normal, he was gonna question her without a doubt. "just stay quiet he can't make you say anything" she thought but he saw it in her eyes that she wouldnt speak if he didn't 'motivate' her to speak. Storm put his leg inbetween hers and asked, "why were you so defense when i asked you how long you liked me", "get. off. me" she groaned. "i see how this will be" he smirked and pressed his lips to hers, "hey what the hell" she struggled as he kissed her. He took her struggling and moved his mouth down to her neck, he removed one of his hands when she was distracted to put handcuffs on her, "hm, there now you aren't going any where" his words made her tremble, but at the same time she knew what he was doing. "you can do this Nashi, he can't keep going forever" she thought, but after what felt like hours of him feeling and kissing her all over, yet not giving her what she wanted was making her feel like it wasn't worth it. Nashi held back her moans and just wanted him to quit teasing her already, "should i just tell him what he wants to know" she questioned in her mind, "oh who the f#ck cares, i need him now" she screamed to herself as she used what she could of her hands to grab his shirt collar and pull him up from between her legs. "fine i'll tell you" she sighed, "well" Storm smirked, "how long have you liked me?, youv'e got me curious now". Nashi growled at him, "ugh, fine, i've liked you longer than you have liked me" she said, "now pleeease", "nope not good enough" he stated, "FINE!, you were the reason i started hanging out with Sylvia, i've liked you since i first met you!" she blurted finally and Storm nodded and started to take off the cuffs. "hey stop it" she barked, "you like 'em" Storm teased, "yeah when you're not teasing me" she snarked. "Well i got what i wanted, now im gonna tell Sylvia" he chuckled. Nashi jumped out from under him and onto his back, putting the cuffs around his neck in one swift movement, "don't you dare", "noted" he stated. She got off and stood up, "c'mon, i need you now" Nashi demanded. Storm chuckled and stood up, following her out of the building.

"you like ice cream?" Rin asked, "ice cream is good" Lexi said. Rin showed a smile before opening the door to the local ice cream shop. They bought some ice cream and sat down, "Rin, are you okay, you seem upset about something" Lexi worried as she finally dropped her monotone, bored act. "what oh yeah im fine" he answered back, "Rin!, you cant fool me, i know when something's wrong so spill" Lexi demanded. "fine, ya know how me and rose broke up abruptly, it's cause she uh, well she slept with Gale then came to my house and slept with me" Rin stated, 'wait but you were a virgin right" Lexi asked, "uh, yeah until she, ya know". "Well if you wanna take someone else's to make you feel better then im always here" Lexi stated happily which made Rin spit out his drink, "wh-what?". Lexi quickly covered her mouth, "sorry, i wasn't thinking correctly, dont do that" she put her face in her hands and Rin sat there awkwardly with a face as red as a tomato. They finished their ice cream and walked back to school, forgetting what she had said and blabbering about science instead. "I have a different class, see ya later" Rin said, "i can go to your class with you, nee-chan told me it's okay" Lexi asked. "I'm not stopping you but if anyone asks it was your idea" Rin laughed and started walking again, Lexi followed after him, looking to the side to conceal her blush which she evidently got everytime she was around the tall bluenette.

Nova popped up from behind the counter and fixed her shirt, "your hair" she stated. "what about it" Rei asked as he stood up, Nova fixed his red hair before returning to her own blonde lockes. "will you ever get bored of me" Rei teased put his hands on her hips, "not if you keep doing it like that" she stated and turned herself so that she could kiss him. "NEE-CHAANN!" a certain green haired Redfox shouted, Rei sighed and went back to cleaning the table before him, "what is it mei" Nova asked. "Gnash won't leave me alone" Mei whined, "what did you do" Nova groaned. "nothing much, i only kissed him...in my underwear...on his bed...and winked at him the next morning...and then completely avoided him from that point on" Mei said awkwardly, Nova sighed and threw a cloth at her, "well your dumb, clean something". "HEY NO IM NOT, LEXI MADE ME SLEEP IN HIS BED AND HE WAS REALLY NERVOUS, I TOOK ADVANTAGE" Mei shouted. "sounds pretty dumb" Rei stated from across the room, Mei growled and started cleaning.

* * *

 **SORRY THIS IS SHORT, BUT I HAVE SPECIAL NEXT CHAPTER GIHI^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 **OK SPECIAL CHAPTER TIME GIHI, btw this is my portrayal of the base characters from fairy tail, and there is backstory to why none of their parents are shown in this storyline which i will explain in this chapter. NOW BACK TO THE FANFIC!**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*  
"It's so not fair that your parents are coming but ours aren't" Rose complained. "Hey it's not my fault they think i'm a delinquent, but at least they'll let Gale over" Nova stated. "Are you read to go young one", "yeah i guess, Rei has been there for a year right? and he likes it?" Rose asked turning to look at her scarlet haired mother. "Rei loves it, i think" Erza stated confidently, Rose looked at Nova, "nevermind, i am totally the lucky one here". "AHH SYLVIA STOP!" somebody shouted, making Rose jump, "Rin, whats wrong!" she urgently asked as she ran over to where the boy stood trying to pry his younger sister from his parents. "She doesn't wanna leave" he groaned, Rose giggled, "i don't know why i mean Rei is gonna be there" Rose stated making sure Sylvia could here her. The blue haired girl instantly stood up and sent her parents flying in the process, "rei?!" she asked, Rin sighed, "BYE MOM!" Sylvia yelled as she ran to the car outside which was waiting for all the second gen fairy tail kids. "SYLVIA WHAT ABOUT ME" Gray shouted as he pulled his wife up, Juvia giggled and gave Rin a hug, "tell Storm hi for me, and if he's still not dating that Nashi girl then he should hurry up already" Rin chuckled, "will do mom, see ya dad" with that Rin walked out with Rose by his side picking up Nova as he passed her table. Elsewhere Mei, Lucas, Lexi, and Gnash were getting a special send off, "Mei, why do we follow you everywhere" Gnash sighed, "it's your choice, i wanted to go to a magic school and you followed me, not my fault" Mei growled. She reached out and grabbed Lexi's hands, "we have to be there for each other, always, and make nee-chan proud" Lexi nodded and Mei turned back to the woman in front of her and took her enrollment papers before skipping over to her brother, "well your in no hurry at all i see" she giggled, "should i be, we grew up here, even if not official members this is where our parents are ya know" Gale sighed. Suddenly a strong kick hit him in the head, "DON'T THINK LIKE THAT" Levy yelled, "now get the f#ck out of here, before i send erza on you" she stated. Gale took the hint and picked up Mei before running out. Lucas, Lexi, and Gnash follwed shortly. "why are you and Gale coming this year?" Rose questioned. "Gale refused to go this year so i did too, we were homeschooled by porlyushica for the year, thats why we decided to go this year" Nova stated. "sounds horrifying" Rose chuckled when the car started moving. "DAAAAAAD!, i forgot to say bye" Rose whined, beating on the door, Nova chuckled, "we're off"  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

"oh god, this car, bad or good memories i don't even know anymore, it's been two years" Rose stated, "shut up, we're here" Nova cheered. Rose pressed up against the window and stared at the building before her, "wait, we haven't used magic in two years either, because of that stupid campus magic barrier" Rose scoffed. "so we can now?" Nova questioned, turning around, before falling foward. Rose chuckled, "not funny" Nova growled, "kinda funny" Rose giggled back. "Such a clutz" a certain blue haired mage stated, "oh my god, i am so sorry i never said bye" Rose apologized as she got out of the car. Nova stood up, "fight me old man" "you sound like natsu" Jellal stated, "i'm full of energy, i couldn't fight for two years" she complained. Rose pushed Nova aside and wrapped her arms around her father, "i missed you", "you hugged him first?". "oh sh#t" Rose thought, "hehe, mom, how have you been" she nervously said while walking towards her. "OW OW OW" Rose shouted when Erza pulled her in against her armor. "nice to see you, don't worry i'll punish jellal later" Erza stated, Jellal acted scared at that statement but his mind was screaming with joy. Nova pulled Rose aside, "c'mon fight me, best friend memories right?" Nova pryed. "Oh fine" Rose gave in, within a matter of seconds they had destroyed a part of the guild hall.

"AH, HELP RIN" Storm screamed, "nah, i'd rather not mess with them" Rin stated as he sat down next to Sylvia, "why is everyone so aggressive" Sylvia asked, "who knows" Lucas sighs before falling into the seat across from Sylvia. "where's nashi" Sylvia questioned, "getting a lecture on why she shouldn't sleep with Storm" he laughed, "and you dont get a lecture for sleeping with me" Sylvia interrogated, "not if they don't know" he chuckled. "Rin you asshole" Storm pouted, "you screwed that Dragneel daughter" Gray asked while holding back a scream. Storm grew a smug look, "yes dad, multiple times, i love it, she's really good at it and i'm gonna-" he was cut off by Nashi, "hehe, sorry Mr. Fullbuster, i hope you'll accpet our relationship" she panickingly apologized. Gray raised an eyebrow, "relationship?", "uhh, yes, our relationship" Nashi said a bit more quiet and with a slight blush. Gray dropped Storm and walked away, "gihi, now i got you alone" Nashi evilly smirked. "bring it on" Storm growled, Nashi attacked him and the pair fought for a bit before they fell into a deep embrace and Juvia pushed them toward an empty room. Sylvia watched, "good idea, c'mon lucas" she stood up. "wha!?" he screamed as she pulled him up, "got a problem" she purred as she moved his face to be less than an inch away from hers, Lucas then quickly pick her up and pushed her on the bench seat next to them, "of course not, let's go" he growled. Rin reminded them that they were in public before the two ran off.

"Everyone here is either f#cking or fighting, wanna join 'em red head" Gale teased, Rose looked at Rin and then back at Gale, "even if i want to, now isn't the right time or place, leave me alone" she scoffed. "they're gone right" Rei whispered, "yeah but why the hell did you stop" Nova complained as she pushed his head back down. "you are great at hiding that" Rose stated feeling impressed, this slight distraction caused Nova to lose focus on holding in her moans and accidentally moaned loudly in the middle of the guild. "okay you can stop now" Nova said lowly, Rei waited a minute before coming up from under the table. "good job kiddo" Erza whispered in Rei's ear sending shivers down his spine, "m-mom wh-what are you t-talking abou-out hehe" Rei stuttered, "when your blonde bimbo moaned", "HEY IM NOT A BLONDE BIMBO" Nova screamed, Erza nodded and walked away. Nova growled, "Hey Erza, look at this" she shouted while walking around to stradle Rei and started to grind into him while looking right in Erza's eyes, she started to place hot kisses all over Rei's neck until she could feel Rei growing and she moved her gaze to his embarrassed red face. Nova continued grinding into him until he stopped her and stood up, her legs still around him but his hands now on her butt to support her. Rei waited until all eyes were looing the other way to duck under the table, "don't ever tease me like that again" he groaned as she pushed him to the ground, "what oh this" she teased as she continued to rub against him. "You would've stopped me if you didn't like it" she mewled, "ouch!" Rei screached, "be quiet under there" Rose warned.

"Rin, i have noticed that everyone has a significant other except for us two" Lexi stated, "Lex, that's not true, Rei and Nova are dating, Lucas and Sylvia are dating, everyone else is single" Rin responded. "Rin, Gale and Rose are just a matter of time, Nashi and Storm are so in love it's ridiculous for them to hide it, Gnash and Mei are a likely pair but after them there's only us two" Lexi stated in an 'obviously' tone. Rin thought for a moment, "i guess your right heh" he laughed and continued eating his sandwich. Lexi slouched and sighed, "he's clueless" she thought, "Rin, let's go out sometime" she asked confidently, Rin almost chocked on his food, "uh sure i guess" he responded before turning away hiding his face which was redder than Erza's hair. "YAYAAY, yes, i did it, he's mine, wait ugh he isnt mine until after the date damnit" Lexi thought.

Rei pulled up from under the table and then helped Nova up as well. "Rose, Roose ROSE" Nova shouted, "wha" Rose snapped to reality, "what happened" Nova asked. "oh nothing, i'm fine" Rose responded before giving a quick glance over at Gale and then returning her eyes to Nova, "uh your shirt" Rose said gesturing to her top. "uh, i have to do something i'll be back in a few minutes" Rose stated as she stood up and walked off. When Nova and Rei had returned to each other, Rose went up behind Gale, "h-hey" she greeted, "i knew you'd come running", Rose growled at him and grabbed him by his collar before pulling him into the empty infirmary room. Once she locked the door she threw him onto one of the many beds and chained him to it using the handcuffs that were conviently placed on the headboard of the bed. "Rose, such a bad girl" Gale teased, "shut up" Rose demanded and with one swift movement she was on top of him."where did you learn this" he groaned as she started to move on him, "Nova, why, she never did this, i guess my brother is way better than you" Rose teased. Gale growled at her and yanked at the cuffs that were around his wrists, "so unoriginal" he stated, "i told you to shut up" Rose barked while silencing him with her lips. She gasped when Gale started pressing into her as she continued moving on top of him, he let out an smug chuckle, "f#ck you" she moaned,

"Mei, why won't you give me a reason why you did that" Gnash whined, "i did" Mei said, looking to the side. Gnash growled, "that wasn't a reason", "well i answered didn't i" Mei snapped, "i know, how about i ask you a question, then i'll answer yours". Gnash nodded and crossed his arms, "ok, why are you getting so defensive about it, anyone else would forget about it but you need answers, why?" Mei interrogated, Gnash had to think for a minute because even he didn't know the answer to that. "i don't know, i guess i just don't think it's normal for something like that to happen and for me to just brush it off" he replied, "liar, i can tell, i won't answer your question until you answer mine honestly" Mei demanded. "um, but i don't know how to answer that" Gnash began, "maybe uh, i'm curious if there was more than just the kiss behind your intentions". Mei knew that he once again lied but didnt want to listen to another answer, even though that wasn't why he was bugging her about it, he was right, Mei had orignally intended to do much more but then got nervous when she kissed him so she played it off as a joke. "ok, that's fine, i did it because i wanted to see if you were a good kisser" Mei said, lying through her teeth, "why would you want to know" Gnash questioned, "to find you a girlfriend, you're completley single and i need to fix that" Mei lied once again. Gnash groaned and took a sip of his drink, Mei watched him and giggled, "he totally likes me, he just hasn't figured it out himself yet" Mei thought.

* * *

-TIME SKIP/EVENING-

* * *

Nova and Rei had already left and were having an intense makeut session in the car while the others were saying their 'goodbyes' to their parents, all excpet for Storm who had seen enough of his dad for the day. "Mei, don't ever drop out of an lite school just so that you can go to a club and dance on a pole" Levy demanded while smiling, "got it, well don't worry i'm not in an elite school anymore" Mei stated, "Bye mom" she stated and saluted her mom as she walked over to Gale before leaving. "Don't worry dad, i got this one under control" Nashi stated happily. She turned around to walk away, "oh and by the way, he's sleeping with Sylvia" Nashi giggled and ran out of the guild hall, when Lucas tried to run, Natsu already had him in his hand, "you're both screwing fullbusters" Natsu asked with a dark aura surrounding him. Lucy walked over and scolded the dragon slayer, they said 'bye' and Lucas ran faster than he ever has. Sylvia and Rin both had no problems leaving, Lexi and Gnash were almost crushed by Elfman but were saved by Lisanna, "thank you mother" Lexi said, "arigato auntie lis-chan" Gnash cheered. Lisanna then gave them both a hug, "Bye Lex, i hope you like that school okay, i know it's different from the other one" Bixlow said behind her. "oh father, it's" Lexi began while glancing over at Rin, "it's really fun dad, thanks", "see ya" Gnash shouted as he unleashed himself from Evergreen's grasp. Lexi ran after Gnash waving on her way out.

* * *

 **SORRY THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT THAN NORMAL, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE A CHAPTER LIKE THIS WHERE THE SECOND GEN SAW THEIR PARENTS AGAIN. I MADE A WHOLE BACKSTORY AFTER I REALIZED I HAD NOT INCLUDED THE ORIGINAL FT CHARACTERS ACCIDENTALLY I HOPE THIS IS OKAY! ARIGATO^^**


End file.
